flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher
Scientific Name: Corythornis madagascariensis :Description: The Pygmy Kingfisher can be found in the eastern rain-forests, and the western dry-forests of Madagascar. Despite this, its population is slowly decreasing. :This Pygmy Kingfisher is super-pumped to send your butterflies on exciting (and lucrative) missions. : :Description not unlocked: Reach a score of 650 to unlock. The thankfully does not eat butterflies! Once unlocked by buying its forest spot, necessitating a Flutterpedia score of 650, the option of sending your butterflies on missions given by the becomes available. If your butterfly is successful you can get a variety of items from the pygmy kingfisher. Decorations Ornaments will progressively appear on the little shelves in the 's nook as you complete more and more missions. First to appear will be a pink stone after completing 20 different missions at least once, then a brown shell after 40, then a basket of berries after 60 missions, then a string of colourful feathers after 80 missions, and finally some toys made from pine cones after 100 different missions completed at least once. Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§NookDecoration_PinkStone.png Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§NookDecoration_Shell.png Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§NookDecoration_Berries.png Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§NookDecoration_FeatherString.png Madagascar Pygmy Kingfisher§NookDecoration_Cones.png Kingfisher (Event) Outfits Tinsel Set§Facebook3.png|Green Kingfisher (Tinsel Event) Kingfisher§Papua New Guinea.png|Papuan Dwarf Kingfisher (Roho Event) Kingfisher§Papuan Dwarf Kingfisher (Roho Event).png|Papuan Dwarf Kingfisher (Roho Event) Kingfisher§Ryuu Event.png|Oriental Dwarf Kingfisher (Ryuu Event) Kingfisher§Oriental Dwarf Kingfisher (Ryuu Event).png|Oriental Dwarf Kingfisher (Ryuu Event) Kingfisher§Vuelo Event.png|Belted Kingfisher (Vuelo Event) Kingfisher§Belted Kingfisher (Vuelo Event).png|Belted Kingfisher (Vuelo Event) Kingfisher§African Pied Kingfisher (Salji Event).png|African Pied Kingfisher (Salji Event) With some Butterfly Events there's also another kind of Kingfisher around. To keep them around all the time, you can buy the alternate "outfits" for 200 each. To do so, you have to tap the Kingfisher in your forest so there will pop up its menu. First you'll see the familiar buttons like (Help) and (Missions), and the new (Equipped) and (Next). By tapping the Next-Button the outfits will switch. To buy an outfit, tap (Buy Outfit). Please note, you have to spend 200 for each outfit! To equip a bought outfit, tap (Equip Outfit). During the Tinsel Event, the Green Kingfisher showed up, during the Roho Event the Papuan Dwarf Kingfisher, during the Ryuu Event the Oriental Dwarf Kingfisher, during the Vuelo Event the Belted Kingfisher and during the Salji Event the African Pied Kingfisher. With the Vuelo and the Odyssey Event, the got some additional special decorations for a limited time, too. Speech Despite being neither a parrot nor a mynah, the loves talking! Beside the mission errands, it has something to say on other occasions. ;Placing Butterfly for Mission As soon as you fly a butterfly on the kingfishers leaf, he'll let you know, if that butterfly matches the requirements and how good its chances are. :Perfect Match ::* Perfect. ::* Excellent. ::* Right On. ::* Let’s do this. ::* Right on, set sail little one ::* Bingo! He'll do just perfectly, let's go. ::* What a brave little specimen, time to take flight. :Less than 100% Match (Level requirement only) ::* 80%: Nice, this butterfly is likely to succeed in it's mission. ::* 60%: It's a bit risky at that level, but that butterfly might succeed. ::* 40%: We could use that butterfly but it's unlikely to succeed at that level. ;Good Bye :As soon as a butterfly is sent away, it has one of the following to say: ::* Au revoir, petit papillon. ::* Stay safe now, watch your back! ::* Don't get into too much trouble now. ::* Good luck! ::* You can do it! ::* Safe travels. ::* Oh gosh, I hope he's up to it. ::* Have fun out there. ;Idle :If a mission is currently in progress, you'll get one of these message for tapping the , which might contain some useful hints, too: ::* I like hanging out there because it looks so pretty! ::* Good thing I don't have a taste for butterflies. ::* Higher level butterflies handle harder missions better. ::* Patience is a virtue. ::* No news back yet, I'm sure everything is fine... ::* Don't worry, your butterfly will return soon. ::* It's a dangerous world out there you know. ::* Fingers crossed everything is going well out there! ::* I'll give you harder missions as you unlock more Flutterpedia facts! ::* The missions I give you depend on what butterflies you have. Mission Failed ::* I'm sorry buddy, better luck next time. Notes * The was introduced 25th July 2013 with Update 1.61. * On April Fool's Day 2014, announced on their Facebook page that you would be able to feed the with butterflies, and get honeydew in return. Some people tried it... "It's dinner time! Starting today in Flutter players can feed butterflies to their Pygmy Kingfisher for a little Honeydew bonus, just fly your butterfly near the birds head and ...nom nom nom." * On 5th June 2014 the got its own entry in the Flutterpedia with the introduction of the Creatures section. * With Update V 2.5 the possibility to buy and switch kingfisher outfits was introduced. Category:Creatures